


How do you do?

by lepetitjames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Gabriel before and during the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to tell me how I can improve~

how do you do, brother?  
how do you do?  
all alone in the land of men  
how do you do? 

these little creatures dont see your wings  
nor do they know of your might  
even just looking at your majestic figure  
would immediately destroy their sight

they have no idea the things you can do  
and everything you've done already  
and yet you continue to stand still where you are  
just there, observing them sadly

how do you do, brother?  
how do you do?  
amongst the ignorant beasts  
how do you do? 

they look at you with fear  
but they dont know who you are  
the only name they know you by  
is "monster", so far

you seem to enjoy it there  
blissful in the land of men  
but you have forgotten what it was like  
in heaven, the place so grand 

how do you do, brother?  
how do you do?  
forgetting your own true home  
how do you do? 

you're the only one of your kind  
among all those weak little things  
do you even remember  
when you last used your wings? 

you find joy in causing all that pain  
how is that so?  
does it make you feel better about  
the weakness you never show? 

how do you do, brother?  
how do you do?  
all alone with a pile of strangers  
how do you do? 

do you feel remorse, powerful one?  
or has the power clouded your mind?  
a creature like you has no place  
among the weak mankind 

do you feel regret, little one?  
your brothers call out  
to your ears so used to human voices  
their whispers seem like shouts

you will pay for your sins,  
hissed the morningstar  
as he stabbed the blade into you  
now you've lost all that you are


End file.
